


Nothing wrong with change, unless it's loose

by FionasEmbrace



Series: Nothing wrong, unless... [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Art, Ethnic Slur, Krei is not consenting, Kreihiro, M/M, Prolonged explicit scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiro first saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes. The carbon-fiber chassis, the vinyl encasement, even the Lithium-ion battery, and the AI routine with over ten-thousand medical procedures- all of them, patent pending technology by Krei Tech Industries. All of them, Tadashi's invention, stolen. He might find it in himself to forgive Krei Tech. But, at what cost?</p><p>For the 'Art' tag, see chapter 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a nice description of the Krei Tech office building. So, it has that going for it.

It was everywhere. On billboards, pens, parade sponsorships, their front door. "Your company slogan reads, 'Ambition. Excellence in innovation." He directed his attention toward the man. "Was this your idea of 'innovation'?" From the other side of the CEO's desk, Hiro flashed his phone, depicting an announcement of the company's newest line of adaptable AI robotics. He stood up, opposite from him, and put one hand on the desk. 

Krei put on his most innocent expression. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know what this is, and where it came from. Or should I say, 'who'.

When Hiro first saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes. All of it was in a news report. The carbon-fiber chassis, the vinyl encasement, even the Lithium-ion battery, and the AI routine with over ten-thousand medical procedures- all of them, patent pending technology by Krei Tech Industries. All of them, Tadashi's invention. It wasn't difficult to find out what happened. In the dead of night, one of their goons had snuck into the SFIT lab and copied them. They didn't even need to steal the Baymax unit itself. All they needed was the software, schematics, and a couple of the components, and they were in, simple as that. He'd heard of companies pull this shit before. Never pegged Krei Tech to do it, and never imagined it happening to his own late brother's creation.

Hiro would never forgive them.

They both knew what had gone on, that evening, long after the lab was shut down and all the people were gone. Even if Krei himself wouldn't admit to anything.

"What do you want us to do?" Krei asked. Hiro frowned. Wouldn't even own up to it, huh? This guy was really something else. When Hiro initially found out, the only thing _to_ do- to storm over there, and tell Krei to give it back. Those schematics belonged to _him_. 

Hiro stood his ground. "Relinquish the IP. Effective immediately."

Well, technically, they belonged to Tadashi- but really, if they belonged to anyone, it would sure as hell not be Krei Tech Corporation. At this stage, it wasn't too late. The project was underway- not fully launched yet. He could reach out to Krei, and settle the issue. He knew he had an 'in' with that man. It shouldn't matter his age, he should be entitled to the same level of respect as any other player, or inventor, in the robotics field.

The businessman took a moment to internalize what was really being asked. Processed it, looked down, and smiled. "I get you. Don't worry. The thing is, we had our legal team on board, the patent application's been sent, and overall, the decision's already made. We can't go back on it." 

"What do you mean, _can't_? You _can_. I know for a fact that you can. You choose not to." 

"Look, I think maybe, you don't understand how much this patent means to the greater scheme of our company. We could offer this invention to millions, orders of magnitude more distribution than the school could have ever seen."

"That's irrelevant."

"Right from the beginning-" he raised his voice slightly, "-I was nothing, if not pro-active in offering you a piece of it- the royalties, the licensing, everything. I didn't _have_ to do that. It was more than generous."

"Generous?! It was _my_ brother's invention! It shouldn't even belong to you. You practically _stole_ it!"

He stayed calm in the face of being shouted at. "I'm sorry for what happened to your brother. Please, accept my condolences." He cleared his throat. "Let's face the facts. Our only laws that govern intellectual property are patent and copyright. Because of the circumstances, neither of those applied to this invention. Right or wrong, his ideas were in the public domain when we launched this."

"It's your responsibility as an ethical business to return those ideas to the rightful person that innovated them. If only because of that, and not some legal obligation."

"I'm sorry, Hiro. You gotta understand, I care too much about the health of my company to take a gamble on this." He touched his fingertips together, instead of clasping his hands.

"You mean, 'this idea is going to make me money so I won't give it back'." He wished he would just be straight with him.

"It's killing me, Hiro. It really is."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I can still offer you a position at my company."

"How is that supposed to fix anything?!"

"Besides access to the Bamyax IP, our entire robotics lab, salary and benefits-?"

"There's a difference between _access_ , and _ownership_. You know that. Now, you're talking to me like I'm dumb."

"I'm trying real hard to make this right, given the constraints of the company's future strategies, and the importance of the IP involved." 

Hiro didn't respond. He only stood up, livid. He was about to storm off, when Krei abruptly grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

The boy was nearly pulled backward like an elastic band. Just, maybe if they had a few more minutes, he could talk to Hiro and settle the issue. 

No, Hiro didn't appreciate being grabbed like that. The grip on his arm ended up being a bit forceful, a bit rougher than it should have been. In Krei's head it was meant to be some kind of reassurance, or something. It came off as overaggressive and pushy. Hiro hated this more than anything. He always had this feeling that if he were to meet the devil in real life, if such a thing existed, it would be someone smooth and charismatic, and likeable. 

And charismatic, Krei was. Even when they met for the first time, Hiro couldn't help but feel an element of attraction to him, in this warped sort of way. Those blue eyes, and that confident smile. Maybe some of it was a product of who Krei _was_ , sure- power was sexy, no one could deny that. He wondered what type of person Krei really was, if he was really as sleazy as some of his company's doings. The big hand grabbing his arm set off something in him and he became flustered.

He flung Krei's hand off. "Let go of me." That was the end of that. He left through the glass doors, through the hallway, down the elevator and ignored the secretary who offered him some complimentary company merchandise.

This wasn't exactly the company's first time stepping on someone's toes. Krei wanted to care. It just wasn't really his problem. Success was built on these types of things. It was built on being aggressive. Strict principles based on integrity of scientific innovation were luxuries meant for other people- Krei Tech existed in the _real_ world. He sighed, and went back to reviewing the quarterly financial report.

* * *

Should've known better than to watch the news today. Especially not the local one. Some ribbon-cutting ceremony this, some corporate announcement that, some promotional advertisement for all the good they were doing. All of Krei Tech's hollow corporate profiteering. All of it, an insult to Tadashi's memory. It wasn't even really _about_ the invention anymore. Baymax didn't have to be a hundred percent unique. There could be one or a thousand Baymaxes in the world. That wasn't overly important to Hiro. 

No, it was just the principle of it. Tadashi never, ever would have wanted this. He never would have wanted to surrender his tech to corporate interests- not his ideas, or Hiro's, or anyone at the school. It was against everything he stood for. He had set out to license everything for free, in order to do some good in the world. Hiro knew this for sure, and had to consider it when Krei first extended him the offer. The choice was left up to Hiro, but he could read the protest in Tadashi's face. Then there was accident after the expo, the theft of the design, and everything else was history.

And yet the news did nothing except sing this man's praises. He watched the reporter with complete disdain. 

"Thanks, Cheryl." The video cut to a woman standing in front of booths and demo stations. "I'm happy to announce the first day of Krei Tech's annual conference, held right here in Sanfransokyo Convention Center. As you can see, I'm right in the thick of it! You can just feel the excitement all around."

Someone like Krei could just come in, and take those ideas for themselves. While the scientific world encouraged innovation, the business world allowed- no- encouraged the fraudulent peddling of ideas. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

"This entire effort, as you know, has been spearheaded by the very same tech mogul who built the company from the ground up. Alistair Krei has been compared to the likes of Steve Jobs and Bill Gates- and through years of market domination, this multi-billion-dollar corporation shows no signs of slowing down. Of course, over the years, Krei has had a very aggressive approach in seeking out innovation in hardware and software in order to- as they keep saying here- 'take robotics to the next level'. Can we count on this conference to deliver the 'hot new thing'? Let's see what our field expert has to say..."

Hiro seethed. He could barely watch. And it only got worse when video footage of Krei himself appeared in the news program. God, how smug this man was. Krei Tech was _not_ some quaint, up-and-coming tech startup. This came down to corporate money-grubbing, plain and simple. The stolen ideas served as an attention-getting, sexy new announce they could use as a tool to appeal to investors. As a well-established brand, they didn't even _need_ the Baymax component design in order to be successful. It was just a convenient way of lining their big corporate pockets.

"- and for our forecast, we're gonna cool it down a little bit Monday and Tuesday. Later in the week we've got clear skies in inner Sanfransokyo, great for stargazing, out along the ocean beach is a little more cloud-covered. Friday, potential for a few late-day showers! But, don't worry-"

What made things worse, though, was Krei himself. For someone spearheading a company that was so corrupt, why did he have to be so damn slick? Wait, was that even the right word? Hiro looked at him, curiously. Sure, he had met him in person that one time. That day was so full of adrenaline and nerves, the whole thing was just a haze. He didn't know what he would do if he ever had to see that man again. Bizarre as it was, he was torn between wanting to grab him and make out with him and wanting to kill him. Maybe it was just his hormones going into overdrive, as usual. Pubescent mood swings, all of that. 

But as much as it took some element of genius to create this situation, the very same thing might be what'd solve it. Playing with the straw of his soda, he considered what sorts of damage Krei might be susceptible to. He brainstormed all the different ways he could take Krei down. If not financially, if not through out-inventing him, if not through legal threats, then some other way. 

Because, no one was an unsinkable ship.

* * *

The second time Hiro visited their corporate headquarters, it was far more quiet. The day before a long vacation weekend, go figure. At least, his appointment could still be fulfilled. Unescorted this time, this lobby was a different one than he went through before. It was their main one. If he had more time and were in any better sorts, he might want to spend some time here. There were numerous free-to-try-out robotics for the purpose of entertaining guests in the waiting area, and a gallery of the company's most prized awards. A large screen showed the local news, and a smaller one showed their financial reports and a ticker of their stock price. There was even a big, lavish koi pond with flora and lilypads, complete with mechanical, fully robotic koi. He made his way up the elevator, through the glass doors.

Up inside the elevator, Hiro looked outside. From up here, he could appreciate the sheer size of this campus. It sprawled out, despite its location so central to downtown Sanfransokyo. A cluster of glass skyscrapers of mixed sizes, with one wide, low hub at the bottom connecting most of them. Some of the buildings, including this one, reached up alongside the generator blimps that populated the city skies. At any other time, it could be nice to watch the sunset from here. He wasn't afraid of heights, so he didn't mind the unblinded side of the elevator. There was so much fucking money in this place. He could see, off in the distance, and remembered that one of the stadiums was now owned by this company too. 

After reaching the executives' floor, he had no trouble finding the man's office again, barging through the doors. He had this sinking fear that it would be empty. All of this would have been for nothing.

But to his relief, there the man was. Poring over his tablet computer, like before. Probably trying to weasel out new ideas to steal. He looked up. "Mr. Hamada!"

"Krei."

"I must say, I was a little surprised to see you re-schedule another visit. So, let me guess. You're re-considering my employment offer."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Perfect! You know what, I'm so glad to hear that. Would you like to go over the terms, again?"

"I- um- sure. I don't have my notes handy."

"Let's see here..." Krei pulled up the chart on his computer. "If you want to pull up a chair- oh, or, that works too." Hiro stood pretty close behind him. "So, starting with the base salary, if you go with this option, is-"

Man, this guy was really something else. Acting like everything was fine, like the whole exchange earlier was nothing but a road bump in a long and routine employment negotiation. Funny.

"One sec-" 

"Sure, take all the time you need." 

Before he could even look over, there was a swift, sudden impact. The sound of metal links, scraping against each other.

"Don't move."

"Hiro?!"

The device worked perfectly. Part robotic, part plain old analog- didn't need to be anything super sophisticated. But what it did was hone in on the man's wrists, use superhuman strength to force them backward, and latch a nice shiny pair of handcuffs to them. That was kinda it. He supposed it might serve some holier usage with the local police force or something. Hiro crudely threw this thing together for this purpose.

"What in the hell is this, some sort of prank?!"

"You could say that."

"You don't have ownership of your brother's invention, so you're going to kill me. Is that it?"

"Nobody's killing anyone. I'm just trying to ask you a few questions, and get some straight answers this time. Is that so bad?" Hiro sure did have a perfect angel face when he wanted to.

"It's too late to re-do the licensing for the Baymax components. We've been over this."

"Not even if I ask nicely?"

"No." He rolled his eyes. Hiro really got the impression that Krei was looking at this as a nuisance- seeing as how the boy had no weapons or anything, not taking it entirely seriously.

Hiro was free to walk around, and stood behind the seated man, handcuffed to his nice leather swivel chair, which was, incidentally, bolted to the ground. "I was worried you might say that."

"Tethering me to a chair and threatening me isn't going to change things. Cut me some slack-" He glanced around, back at Hiro, "-I have _a little_ bit of integrity for my company. I'm not willing to negotiate with threats. Especially, from a kid." Now, his sunny demeanor was all but gone, and his patience was wearing thin. But beneath it all, maybe there was the tiniest inkling of fear hidden somewhere in there.

Hiro lazily wrapped his arms around Krei's shoulders from behind, in something that looked vaguely... affectionate? Maybe, in any other context. "Easy position to have, I haven't even _done anything_ yet."

The man frowned at the confusing gesture. "What are you intending to do- that will make this right?"

"You give me back the Baymax IP, then great!" He smiled. "We're in the clear. But if not-"

"You're gonna kill me." 

"Not exactly." Krei stared back at him, perplexed. Hiro smiled, and leaned in close, whispered in his ear. "When was the last time you fucked someone?" He tried to make it sound seductive, although his voice sort of cracked. 

Krei jumped up in his chair, and flushed bright red. "What. The. Hell?!"

"You heard me."

"Yep- I heard you, loud and clear. I just- I really don't understand."

"All your- let's say, 'aggressive', business practices aside, you honestly seem like a pretty good guy, Krei. Would you say that?"

He glared, trying to piece together where this was going.

"You pay your taxes, you give to charities, you don't stir up trouble. You play it safe, you're not like those politicians sending out dick pictures or cheating on their wives. No scandals. No infidelity. No putting-your-foot-in-your-mouth syndrome. Pretty clean image."

"...Yes." It was true.

"Anyway- that shiny, pristine reputation you've got. It'd really be a shame if something were to happen to it."

"You're... No. You're blackmailing me?"

"Let's brainstorm. What's the very worst thing that could happen to the reputation of a man like yourself?"

"Some scandal? Listen. I haven't _done_ anything."

"Yet."

"No... What, you're going to make it look like I slept with some married lady? Trying to stir up trouble?"

"There's no lady, Krei." A long, tense silence. The gears were turning in the man's head. "Let's say, more like, if you and I were to... _get to know each other_." He slid his hand up the thigh of Krei's suit pants. He jerked himself away. "I'm planning a hot date ahead of us. The three of us, that is."

"The... three of us-" He repeated.

"Me, you, and my camera phone."

Wait.

All color drained from his face, and he was at a loss for words. No. No. Fucking no. This kid couldn't be for real. Or, this must be some kind of hilarious misunderstanding. He- couldn't. He just couldn't. Krei was not attracted to boys. He liked _adult women_ and that was the end of the matter. He'd never so much as looked at Hiro in _that_ way. 

But that hand, on his thigh, and Hiro standing uncomfortably close to him like the 'what not to do' example from some 'harassment in the workplace' video demonstration. This had to be some elaborate joke or prank. He wanted to shrink back into a corner and die. The air in the room felt thin.

But as that initial shock faded, there was that other, louder part of him- which was wanting to not accept any of this as real. It wasn't too late to call Hiro's bluff. This thing that Hiro was vaguely suggesting at, it was beyond _insane_. He was just a kid. What could he possibly do?

Hiro came over to the front of Krei, and casually leaned in and put his hand on the man's knee. He continued, "For the longest time, I've thought that you're cute. A bit outside my dating pool, but that's part of the fun."

His hand moved from Krei's knee, gently traveled upward, but stopped at the man's thigh. He used it as leverage to pull himself right into Krei's lap, straddling him in the chair. 

In a moment, that brief sensation of narrow hips grinding against crotch, as Hiro straddled his lap- and, a small hand reaching down toward-

The CEO literally shrieked. It was not glamorous. He needed to get away from this, away from Hiro's body and whatever horrible thing this was portending. He flung himself backward in the chair, but there was nowhere to go. Those metal links were really, really on there. 

"I need you to think about what you're doing." Krei said. "Is this... is this something sexual, that you're trying to do?" His eyes had to be decieving him. It had to be some sort of sick joke.

"See, normally I would go out of my way to make your life hell, after what you did. I fucked things up considerably for Yama's team. Why don't you ask them why they don't botfight anymore? Why don't you ask them where Little Yama is? No saying you deserve any better. But despite everything, I can concede you're really an exceptional guy, Krei, and I like you so much, I'm willing to do something extra special for you."

He gulped. "First, get your kid hands away from my pants."

"Why don't you just relax."

"Relax?!" Hard to wrap his head around, with an underage boy sitting on his lap, feeling him up.

"Play nice with me. Then I'll forgive you. And then we can talk about the stolen IP."

"I told you, we can't give it back. We literally can't."

"Then you're gonna be my hot date today, Mr. Krei. Until you change your mind." Still straddling the man's lap, he 'booped' the man's lip. The man was visibly distressed by what Hiro was doing, and cringed away from the boy's hand as if it were a knife. 

Hiro leaned in even closer, enjoyed the fact that Krei couldn't evade him no matter how hard he struggled. He slid his hands up the man's chest, over his shoulders, through that nice blond hair. Man, this guy even _smelled_ like success. If there was such a thing. This close, Hiro could appreciate the light scent of his cologne, the clear reminder of how much it was an _adult man_ that was with him. Not a boy his age. But, enough of that.

Abruptly he grabbed Krei by the collar, and pulled him, face-first, squarely into a kiss.

"Mmph!" The man tried to utter some form of protest. Couldn't get the words out. The kiss started off a bit experimental- and now it was aggressive, insistent. "Pmfleas- sfhtop-" 

Hiro claimed the man's mouth despite him trying to pull away, trying to back off, or pull his face over to the side. He would not co-operate for anything, so Hiro grabbed the sides of his head and it coaxed him into putting up with it. Minutes went by, like this. He only weakly fought back the kiss, now. It wasn't the most gratifying thing, but Hiro got something out of the fact that Krei was his, for now, and his only. 

"You've had your fun. Now, get off my lap."

Hiro leaned back in, and pulled him back into a tender kiss. This one was a bit different from before- the boy was less in a hurry, more gentle, more flirtatious. But he wouldn't let up. This felt so good, Hiro could do it for ages. Seeing as it was futile, Krei gave up resisting it. He stopped thinking about it so much. He passively accepted the kiss and that was it. How could Hiro possibly enjoy kissing a dead fish? He felt like his lips were just lent out, to be used temporarily by Hiro. So, whatever. It didn't have to mean anything. 

It wasn't that simple. Those soft, warm lips, that tender embrace- it started to cloud his judgment. If he didn't think about the social implications, this didn't feel all that bad, _physically_. Give it enough time, and Hiro will get bored, he told himself. Just let him kiss you and have his teenage fun. But that didn't happen. Hiro's unarguably lovely eyes- the only thing he could see, plus how comfy his body felt, and the warm breath against him only confused the issue. He very nearly started _kissing him back_. 

A moment lapsed where Krei nearly forgot who and where he was. He found himself closing his eyes- fucking _closing his eyes_ while letting this young boy kiss him. No, no, no. It was just an automatic reaction to being kissed like that. He was a human being, after all. 

Hiro noticed this, and couldn't have been more delighted. Exactly according to plan. While continuing kissing him, his little hands roamed over Krei's restrained body, over his chest, his shoulders, up his back. He played with the man's collar and loosened his nice necktie. As Krei remembered himself, his eyes opened and he looked fearfully at Hiro's face close up to his. The soft fingers on his neck, and playing with his tie always got him going. So Hiro had discovered his weakness, basically. There was a faint blush across his face.

"Wasn't that nice?"

Krei frowned, tried to shrug all of this off, and collect himself. He put on his best, quasi-fatherly, 'let's have a serious talk about this' voice. "Let me tell you something, Hiro. There are real patent trolls, real bad guys in this industry."

"Like Krei Tech."

"-Companies that produce nothing, and subsist exclusively off of the theft of ideas, who absolutely would have taken that IP if we hadn't gotten it." Just a few sentences into this, Hiro was visibly very bored. "And you know what they would have done? Sat on it, or sold it for a higher price. We are the good guys, in this. Krei Tech is actually a large innovator, one of the biggest, at least in robotics and the patents we do have are strictly defensive measures. So why don't you go after those companies, instead? Hell, maybe you can find one of their executives who's into you, who's your age, lord knows."

"Good job, trying to manipulate me into screwing over your enemies. You know what it is I want."

"I was honestly hoping for a business relationship with you, Hiro. Now, you're coming onto me, made me heavily uncomfortable, and jeopardizing even that."

"Wow. As if you have some bargaining chip to play. Think about where you are, and what's happening." That exact quality must be what _made_ someone CEO of a company like that.

"You are invading my personal space right now, especially by kissing me without permission. Do you not understand that?"

"You know what you need to do, if you want me to stop."

"But what you're asking for, it's... the... hey!" Hiro slid his hand up Krei's thigh, a little to far along for comfort. Krei reflexively tried to get away, but it was no use of course.

"You don't think I'm serious about this."

"I don't know anything anymore."

"Actually, now that I think about it- maybe this _is_ an impossible sell. 'Cause I got no way knowing if you can still, you know. Physically, get it up. Guess I'll find out." Hiro squirmed to get himself more comfortable and shifted his weight on Krei's lap. "While I am a robotics genius, I'm not a biologist. How am I supposed to know when this stuff... tapers down."

"What?!" Krei wanted to say something like 'how old do you think I am?!''. He only managed, "It-" and then stopped himself. He had to fight this reflex to defend this aspect of himself. Served absolutely no point. He sighed. "Never mind."

"Let's have it. How old, exactly- thirty-something? Forty-something? A bit older? It's hard to tell."

He tried to inch away from Hiro, to no avail, and simply shot him an angry look. He said nothing. He couldn't believe or accept this conversation was happening.

"Fine. I feel like I used to know this. Let's see.." Hiro pulled out his phone. He searched up 'Alistair Krei'. The first result was some public biography someone had written about him, and got the exact number. "No kidding!" He continued scrolling down, fascinated. "Not quite as old as I thought. Krei Tech is what, on its fifteen-year anniversary? Pretty young company. You must have started this right out of school." Krei shot him an unimpressed look. "I gotta hand it to you, not everyone can build up a whole multi-billion-dollar empire from scratch in that much time, fifteen years. Single-handedly have the consumer tech industry in the palm of his hand."

"Why, you're too kind."

"Didn't know you had a house on the east coast. Used to be married. Huh." Krei listened to Hiro continuing scrolling down, snooping on him and volunteered nothing. "You've got some German in you, huh? Krei. Of course."

"Yep."

Hiro continued scrolling down, gawking. "Vintage arcade cabinet collection! Where d'you keep that?"

"If I give the whole thing to you right now, will you leave me alone?"

Hiro smiled, and leaned in close to Krei, almost to a kiss. With one hand he touched the man's collar, with the other he caressed the man's cheek affectionately. "No." Then he pressed his lips against Krei's, once more. He felt the man tremble now. Just a little. Maybe it was starting to hit home that Hiro would go through with something, something much more serious than a kiss.

He went for it. Hiro ran his fingers over Krei's crotch, feeling what was underneath the fabric of those suit pants. Krei didn't fight back, now, since he accepted there was no point. He had a sharp intake of air and he braced himself. If he was uncomfortable before, he was beside himself now.

"I gotta see what you're hiding in here."

"W-wait..."

Hiro unzipped the man's fly. And he could see the outline of it, through the man's underwear. Pushing the fabric around it made it more obvious. Damn, Hiro thought. It was a good size. 

"Nice!"

But he was expecting to find something already-erect that would pop out the moment he unzipped the fly. The vast amount of porn he'd consumed had led him to expect that. That required certain things. Krei's member just flopped there in his hand. Big, but completely flaccid. Guy wasn't even hard. 

Yet, he thought.

Hiro, on the other hand, had had a half-boner for the past- well, ever since he sat on Krei's lap. Hell, Krei probably knew, too. He didn't care either way. His cargo shorts did a pretty good job of concealing things.

He dismounted and got on his knees. Looking up at Krei like this was the best ever. He could see the fear, mixed with uncertainty, in the man's eyes. And from this angle, everything was perfect at eye-level. He pulled Krei's underwear down like he was unwrapping a present. This ended up being a very real _moment_ for Krei and he screwed his eyes shut and looked away. Hiro wasn't too concerned with it and figured he would come around. He grabbed the soft member by its base and examined it. It was perfect, a good size, matched the drapes. He gave it a tentative lick, right at the head, and Krei tensed up, in what looked like anguish. He licked it again, and again, and each time Krei looked profoundly distraught, like he was being stabbed with needles. It was nice and wet now, but still wasn't hard. 

Hiro sighed, and figured he had his work cut out for him. He stroked it a few times, the same way he would do it to himself, and it was super slick. The wet noises it made were pretty disgusting. This elicited a different reaction out of Krei. He tensed up, like he always did, but his breathing sounded different. Hiro smiled. Time to take it up a gear. He sucked at the head, while continuing to stroke along the shaft over and over. He gave the cockhead all sorts of special attention, licking at it, teasing the slit with his tongue, swirling his tongue all over. And as he stroked it a few more times- now, with his tongue licking at the head- he felt it. It was getting hard, right in his hand. 

Krei looked down, with horror. Hiro used this opportunity to take as much of it as he could in his mouth, down his throat. He choked a little on it. Krei let out a gasp, as he felt that tight little mouth closing down on his dick and sucking it. And there it was. Fully hard, deep inside Hiro's mouth, being stroked by his hands, despite how little attraction Krei had for him. He continued to suck and toy with the head, stroking the shaft. 

And the minute he pulled away, it was as if that cock missed the attention. Krei said nothing, but his dick twitched, and seemed to anticipate Hiro's mouth. Hiro playfully slapped himself in the face with Krei's dick, and licked the head once more while gripping the base. By now, he got the hang of what sorts of things to do to elicit the right reactions from Krei. This was so perfect. It was like watching TV. He could watch this all day. He pulled his mouth off of it to catch his breath but started stroking it more quickly. Full-mast now, it twitched and actually _leaked out pre-cum_. 

The CEO opened his eyes. There was a noticeable blush spread across his face. 

Hiro couldn'tve been more pleased with himself. This was going even better than expected. He had Alistair Krei, CEO of Krei Tech, fucking _pre-cumming_ right here in his hand. He almost busted one then and there.

"What do you think of my head-giving skills. Amazing? Or just okay?"

"Please, you're just a child." He struggled a bit against the handcuffs. "You can't do something like this. It's terrible."

"Why not?" Hiro looked up at the man with pre-come dripping off of his mouth. As much as Krei looked down at him in horror, his dick seemed to miss the attention.

"Look, I'll do anything, anything you want-" He writhed around, suffering. "Just- not that." He meant, of course, the Baymax rights. "I can give you money. Is that what you want?! Robots, components, anything in the world, even part of my company..."

"But, see, that would put an end to our nice evening together." He molested the shaft and teased it a bit. "Besides, it looks like _this_ part of you's taken an awful liking to me."

"T-that's.. "

"Mmm..."

"-an involuntary, physical reaction."

"See, you look so damn hot like this. Have you ever considered doing porn?"

"What?!"

The boy glanced to his phone, on the floor nearby. "I almost wanna take some pictures, to remember this by."

"No. No. Please. Absolutely not..."

Hiro maneuvered himself back up the man's body, kissed the side of his face affectionately, and nibbled at his ear. 

"You don't want me to videotape me blowing you?"

"Don't even joke about that."

"Aw, I know you don't want people to see. It would cause a whole lot of trouble, wouldn't it? Having some underage boy all over your dick. They don't care if you're chained up or not."

"Just-"

"It's okay. I won't videotape it." He whispered in the man's ear. "At least, not this time."

Krei blanched at the idea. Hiro chose to ignore it.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you liked being tied up a little sometimes. Just like this." Hiro played with the chain of the handcuffs mockingly. "Maybe get someone to smack you around a bit?" He grabbed Krei's face.

"I don't like anything, especially if it's... _this_."

"You're so cute." The tethered man cringed and reflexively move himself backward, but had nowhere to go. He grabbed onto Krei's dick once again. The handjob was so wet with saliva and pre-come. It made these disgusting squelching noises as he stroked it even faster. Krei frowned and momentarily closed his eyes, trying to keep a level head. Trying to not think about it, trying to reconcile all of this. 

"I get it. You don't want people to think that you're some... creep boy-fucker."

"Please, don't... don't even use those words..." He would have normally lost his shit at such an insinuation. Everything- his judgment, his sense of what was right and decent- was clouded under pure arousal.

"You're in the public eye and can't sully your reputation."

"It's more than that. Have you considered that maybe, my sexual preference is, uh... not this?"

"You want to go on pretending like this doesn't do anything for you." 

He had little appreciation for Hiro mocking him, especially while forcing Krei to let him suck his cock like this. As he sucked and stroked faster and faster, it seemed like Krei was just on the verge of cumming. But then he stopped. It was too soon for that. This had gone on for a while, now, actually. Hiro wanted to get his. 

He got off of Krei's dick, to the man's relief. It wouldn't be for long. Hiro started stripping off his clothes. First, his blue hoodie, and his cargo shorts. 

Krei instinctively looked away. Normally, he wouldn't think anything of seeing someone like Hiro naked. He had seen that all the time in change rooms at the gym when he was in high school and college. At the beach, same thing. Scrawny boys, flat bodies, thin legs and arms, bratty and annoying personalities, nothing worth looking at. 

But, as they say, context was everything. Here he was, tied down to a chair with his cock out. Sexually stimulated all the way into having a full-on erection, while one of these boys was coming towards him. Naked. With dirty, sexual intentions. This whole thing was unreal. Of course, Hiro was fully hard. Another thing he would have been happier not seeing. He normally wouldn't think of a boy's junk in any kind of sexual manner. Sure, he himself got erections far earlier than Hiro's age, most did- but that was his first and his last time thinking about that. He thought of himself as more _innocent_ back then, at least. He didn't know what could have made that kid have so many screws loose that he would try something so... vulgar, as this. Was that even the right word? Vulgar, obscene, unacceptable.

Hiro mounted back again onto Krei's lap. He instinctively flinched at the bare contact- some skin on skin, and the man's dick actually touched his bare ass. Krei was still wearing all his clothes, just his pants and underwear were pulled down enough to provide easy access to his dick. Hiro was clad in a slim undershirt and socks. He kissed Krei once again, shoving his tongue into the man's mouth, and pulled off his suit jacket to bunch up on his arms. Because of the handcuffs, it couldn't come all the way off.

Button by button, and leaving the necktie alone, he started to undo Krei's shirt. Nonchalantly he asked, "If you'll humor me, Mr. Krei. What's the tightest thing you ever fucked?"

Krei turned even more red and flustered. If that were possible. "T-that's such an obscene question!"

"I know. But, really. Was it a person? A device, maybe?"

"Those details about my sex life are none of your business."

"It is now, that I have that camera over there."

"W-well, I honestly can't remember..."

"Gonna have to try harder than that." He fidgeted with the phone, and Krei paled.

"What do you want me to tell you? I'll tell you whatever you want to hear, whatever the hell you're getting out of all of this, just let me go..."

"I want you to tell me, that you're dying to be inside of me. That it's the first thing you think about when you wake up in the morning, and every time you jerk off, you imagine me, sliding down your cock."

"We are not having sex."

Hiro was nearing the third-last button. He wanted to say something like 'wanna bet'. Instead- "Look, no one said anything about having sex. I just want you to say that."

"That's all you want?"

"Yep. Isn't that so much easier than using the video camera? Than photographic evidence?"

"I... I need to say, that I want to be inside of you-"

"Please."

"I... I want to be inside of you, Hiro." The words felt awkward, and he chose not to think about them too deeply.

"Oh, Mr. Krei!" Hiro, overjoyed, grabbed the man into a full-on embrace and kissed him harder than ever before. "Let me get something." He reached into one pocket of the cargo pants and got a thing of personal lubricant. The moment Krei saw what it was, he blanched. Hiro poured it onto his fingers, and Krei's dick, and then started fingering himself. He seemed awfully good at it, or at least had some experience, going by how easily his fingers went in there.

"I thought you said... we weren't going to..."

"Well, I mean, you put it like that so nicely. Who could resist that?"

Hiro smoothed the lube over Krei's dick, squelching it nice and wet as he stroked it. Still fully hard. Between that and his wet asshole, everything felt ready. He didn't bother jerking himself, since he was too close to the edge and didn't trust himself not to cum right away. He positioned himself over Krei's dick, and just started rubbing the head against his ass, letting it touch and tease along his asshole but that was it.

"You're not even using any protection." They were both clean, but still.

The tip of Krei's member just lightly grazed along the boy's asshole. There wasn't enough force to push it in to penetrate, it just teased around it, not going any further. He could hear Krei gasp and shift around nervously, whenever it felt like it was about to go in and didn't. This was fun. But it was time to move things forward. A bit more force, and it would be in. Hiro gripped the man's shoulders and readied himself to start pushing it in. Krei could sense it. This was really happening. Penetration. Anal sex. _His_ dick, being forced inside someone like this. He seized up, and panicked.

"No. Wait. Wait. Wait-"

"What?" Hiro asked.

"I give in. You win."

"Just like that?" 

"I'll give you back the Baymax IP. Any other Krei Tech property. Any position on our Board of Directors. Anything you want." Wow. So _this_ was what it took. He knew Krei had a breaking point, everyone did.

"Really."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, It'll be really difficult, but I can pull some strings. Just, please. I'm begging you. Please, don't do this."

"You make a really compelling offer. Talk about waiting 'til the last minute."

"Right? See, we don't have to do this. Let's just- take a breather, think about things, and then we can iron out the paperwork, we can get everything in motion this very day."

"Isn't that nice!"

"Yes. I promise you won't have to give up anything in terms of ownership, we'll give you full acquisition of the patent. And the licensing and copyright-"

"I just gotta sign the dotted line?" Hiro hesitated, never actually bringing himself down any lower. 

"You bet. See? None of this, none of this is even necessary. Let's just separate ourselves, get our pants back on, and-"

"The problem, is" he leaned in close to Krei's ear, tickling the blond hairs on his neck. "it's just too little, too late."

Before the man so much as had a chance to react, Hiro abruptly pushed himself downward. It wouldn't go in all at once. But as he fought against the head, that was the hardest part. With a little bit more force...

"I-it's inside..."

Especially, he couldn't look down, at the place where they were _connected_. 

No.

"I don't want it inside of you. Get off me!"

"Ngh..."

"Doesn't it hurt? Isn't this bad, for you?"

"No, if you're into it. And you feel so amazing, Mr. Krei..."

Krei sat back in the chair. 

He never felt so revolted.

As far as he was concerned, sex was the most powerful expression of human intimacy, reserved for adults who care about each other. 

A serious act of love, strictly between people who are capable of having it, within the bounds of social propriety.

"How does it feel, for you? What do you think, is it-" As Hiro slid himself all the way down, he managed- "t-tight enough?"

This was really happening.

And as a matter of fact, he loved women. Beautiful women, with lovely long hair and elegant dresses and especially curves in all the right places. Maybe just a little bit younger than his age, but not too much. His type- a classy woman in an evening gown, whom he could take for a night on the town, spoil her with expensive gifts. Perhaps a beautiful jeweled necklace, that he could put on her from behind, while she held her hair out of he way. That'd be nice. They could slow-dance, something nice and romantic. And then, if the cards played out right...

But all of that came record-scratching to a halt, at the extreme opposite was Hiro's small, flat, teenage body. Here he was, in Krei's office- with his messy hair, scrawny arms, robot T-shirt, sneakers and cargo shorts. This kid, and his whole idea of 'intimacy', didn't belong in the same sentence together. He wouldn't even want to think about Hiro's sex life much less be part of it. In Krei's opinion, people that age had no business having sex at all, but if they were, he didn't want to know about it.

Yet, now he found himself balls-deep inside of Hiro, in spite of everything.

"You have to stop this, now."

"Hey. I should be the one who's mad at you. It's real unfair, y'know... This is so good. Keeping this dick game all to yourself." Despite the difficulty of penetration, Hiro was riding his dick in no time at all.

"Please. Anything but this. It's dangerous, unsanitary..."

This didn't deserve to be called 'love making', or even 'sex'. This physical transaction, whatever it was, was this poor imitation, a warped shadow of what sex should really be. Yes, the physical things were there. He was made to have an erection, there was a small human on top of him, and his penis was physically inside someone else's body. 

He thought of it in very clinical terms. Nothing more than a hug or a handshake, some raw contact between the parts of two people's bodies.

If he closed his eyes, maybe the most primitive part of his brain could think of it as something else. He tried. He couldn't.

"It doesn't have to be me. Please, you're a smart kid, you can find someone else, go date someone your age."

"Oh, Mr. Krei." Hiro affectionately slid his hands up Krei's chest, over his shirt. "Can I call you 'Uncle'?"

"Uh, why would you do that?"

"C'mon... Uncle Krei. Don't be mean."

"We're not related."

"I love how you used to bathe me, and look after me, sometimes-"

"No."

"-whenever I needed a sitter-"

"We met each other at the Showcase, Hiro."

"Can't you just play along?"

"I'm not a creative person!"

"I know how you used to look at me. No one else saw, but I did. When I was doing my chores. You'd stare at my crotch and ass all the friggin' time. Even when I was so fuckin' young, say, only-"

"Eeeugh!"

"Letting me sit on your lap, while you tell me a nice story. How I liked to wiggle my hips around, just to get the right reactions out of you. I bet you liked my nice little ass on your adult man dick. I remember you teaching me how to use a solder iron, how to fold clothes. Taking me to the park, to play catch. Or when we would play-fight, and you'd wrestle me down, I could feel you nudging up against my sweet little body. I knew how to act innocent, make no mistake. But I knew."

Hiro laid all this out for him, this dirty talk, while continuing to ride him. The fact that he was in the man's lap, riding his dick, really drove it home. Krei trembled in fear, horror and disgust. The lush scenario Hiro painted for him, it had no grounds in reality, and yet it sounded so convincing somehow. It told a story of something completely unimaginable. Hiro loved this. He could say anything he wanted to the CEO, nothing was off limits. 

But the dirty stuff Hiro was saying, it was so extreme, and Krei was so revolted and turned off by the idea. Hiro actually felt it- the man's erection didn't slide in so readily, now. It didn't co-operate so well. It was just so hard to stop, though.

"So I'm a bit bigger now. I'm a little bit taller, I've got pubes, as you can see, and I jerk off a million times per day. The perfect age for a good dicking. Hopefully you'll agree, Uncle."

"Stop calling me that..." Maybe that was enough.

"You don't like this, huh?" He stared at Krei's crotch. "Here, let me fix that." Hiro helped himself to rubbing the man's crotch, stroking it back to attention. Krei never really got used to this. He jumped up a little bit from having the boy's hand there, and then settled back down after internalizing that there was no escape. He put a bit more lube on it, and stroked it a few more times. Nice, that did it. Then he positioned himself on it, and felt it enter him once again.

Squeezing, and squeezing. It very near damn well hurt. Krei actually felt his dick throb as it was lodged inside. He furrowed his brow and looked away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was even worse if he thought about the mechanics of it. That tight, underage body, tugging at his dick, jeopardizing his entire life and future. He wanted, desperately, more than anything, to pull it out. Pull Hiro off of his body, away from him, off of his cock. Now. The walls of it kept squeezing, incessantly tightening down on him, without Hiro even having to deliberately do anything. This powerful force gripping his cock, this small body he shouldn't even be able to penetrate. The fact that this could even be happening, was a cruel abomination of nature.

Anything, so this would stop. He shifted around in the chair, uncomfortable. He couldn't see how Hiro could be remotely okay doing this. He couldn't bear to look directly at Hiro, knowing that he was actually inside of Hiro's body. He knew Hiro had his Aunt Cass- what would she think? No doubt Krei would be blamed no matter what the circumstances. Maybe she would be right. Maybe there was some way he could stop this from happening. With sudden renewed strength, he struggled against the handcuffs. It was in vain, though, and Hiro ignored it.

"Does it feel good?"

"No."

"You're sweating." Hiro gently touched the man's forehead. He looked down at their connected bodies. Fuck, it was hot. It was a dream come true. This billionaire CEO, meant to fuck him, a young robotics prodigy. It was one of his dirtiest fantasies. Krei also looked down, but in horror. He struggled beneath him some more, but it accomplished nothing. Hiro shifted his weight around so it squeezed and nudged on different places on his member, and he was not expecting that one. 

"Ngh-" It turned him on even more. Krei let out a punched-out gasp and collapsed back against the chair.

"So you do like being tied up. I knew it." Krei's temper got the better of him, but he didn't have it in him to speak his mind. He glared at Hiro, and then lost focus at a particularly hard thrust that pushed him close. "Boy, you are into some messed-up stuff. Typical, for a rich, crooked, doubledealing kraut bastard."

"Why... Why-"

"Act like your cock doesn't fucking love it."

"C'mon, please, you just-"

"Act like this isn't the absolute best you've ever had."

"Hiro, no-"

"Act like this doesn't feel like paradise."

He winced, and tried not to look Hiro in the face. "W-what if I'm happier, not thinking about it." He was having trouble taking his own advice.

It wasn't a lie, either. It was like, really good. Even compared to the blowjob from before. This boy's kid body gripped his cock so well- it was tighter, smoother, and felt more intimate, somehow. Ugh. Intimate? How? It really was, somehow. The way Hiro wrapped his arms around Krei, leaned in close, and kissed him. The way he planted small kisses along the man's neck, and held their bodies flush. The hands exploring his helpless body. The hot breath on his neck. It _did_ feel... intimate. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way while making love. There was always, always an emotional component of sex to him. As much as he wanted to deny it here. 

This was a perfectly explainable, expected physiological reaction to a set of stimulus. Replace Hiro with anyone else- it would be just the same, wouldn't it? 

Wouldn't it? 

Who was he, anymore? 

He was close, now. Too much more of this, and he really would bust one, inside of this kid. Hiro felt the man tremble beneath him, and inside of him. This was too perfect.

"Are you close?" For a moment, all the games were put aside- for this point-blank, brutal question, Krei wasn't going to lie. He felt like his whole self was stripped raw and laid bare, underneath Hiro. A part of him _wanted_ gratification now, no matter what.

"Yes."

Hiro took it upon himself, then, to slow down. He kissed Krei once more on the mouth, it brought the man back down from wherever he was. Krei sighed, wondering how long this boy could possibly torment him for. "Let's slow down. There's no rush. Let me tell you something."

He peered at Hiro, past the boy's sweaty bangs.

"We can finish up here, and I'll leave, and we'll go on with things as normal. Maybe I won't contact you. No one will find out."

"Hiro, do you mean-"

"You won't forget. You'll think back on this. Not with disgust. Not even remorse." Krei's blue eyes focused back at him- bewildered, and slightly scared. "You'll wonder about it. Maybe from time to time, when your work stuff slows down. What it would be like just to get the smallest taste of this again. To get to feel your hands up my body. You won't be able to get it up without thinking about me. When someone sucks you off, you'll imagine that it's my mouth doing it. When you jack off, you'll think about being inside me."

"I- I never..."

"Now that you know I can take yours, no problem. See-" As if to illustrate the point, Hiro took one especially vigorous thrust inside. It was all the way inside, deep and tight. He felt his skin press flush against the adult man's hips. Krei groaned, taken by surprise, felt it on his member and trembled, and shifted around in the chair. He felt like he was about to split Hiro in half, and yet the teen seemed more than okay with it. He tried his damndest not to let Hiro believe he was enjoying this. And, he couldn't admit it to himself. "And when you come, you'll imagine shooting it onto me. Or into me." 

Krei found himself slightly lost in the vivid imagery what Hiro was saying, getting completely rattled, and flustered. Everything was confused under the haze of intense, intense pleasure and arousal. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this kind of desire. No one had ever edged him like this before. No. He tried to keep his focus, pull himself together. 

Hiro continued, "So, time passes. Maybe you'll try to move on. Fuck someone else. I'm telling you, go right ahead." Hiro leaned in, and whispered into the man's ear. It prickled the hairs on his neck. "Everyone afterward is going to feel loose. Bland. Unfulfilling. Just not the same. There's a reason everyone in ancient Greece did this, or something." Krei shot him a dubious look, as if to say, 'I don't think that's right'. But said nothing. "There's no denying how good it feels, physically. No one can deny stuff like that. Including you."

When Hiro's body came down on him again, Krei let out a gasp, and shifted his weight around a little bit. He realized it- he just... no... he just _thrusted_. It was involuntary. It had to have been. A simple automatic response, triggered by his caveman brain. He had to fight it, that god-awful urge to fuck Hiro back, to push himself into that wet, tight bodily orifice. No matter how nice, velvety and perfect it felt. No, he was not a participant in this. He would fight it and deny it to the end. Hiro sure as hell noticed this, and smiled. He had him in the palm of his hand.

"How does it feel?" No answer. "C'mon, tell me again. I gotta know what it feels like."

He didn't want to answer. Maybe his body was confused. In his the innermost corners of his mind, he tried to rationalize how he could be getting off on this. It was an involuntary physical reaction, sure. It didn't mean that he liked having sex with boys. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he could imagine that Hiro was some wiry, Russian or Thai model type of woman with almost no tits, and a flat body pressed up against him. That, at least he could deal with it. He tried. Really, really tried. But... No. At the end of the day, it was still Hiro Hamada, the scrawny young robotics prodigy in a T-shirt and sneakers, the one he came to know that day at the SFIT showcase. Couldn't steer away from the truth. 

"What what feels like."

"Tell me, or I'm getting the phone."

"...Weird and bad."

"No, no. I need details."

"L-like someone is... having sexual relations with me, physically."

"Okay. What else?"

"What is this, some phone sex hotline?!"

"I just want you to say something, and make it _good_."

"We are doing something terrible. There. Happy?"

"Fine." Hiro muttered, still on Krei's lap with the man balls-deep inside of him, reached over and got a hold of his cellphone, futzing with it. It was a different app than he would normally use, but he recognized it. Putting it into video mode, as far as Krei knew. Damn it, damn it, damn it. That was video mode. So he really wasn't bluffing.

The man saw this, fear washed over him and he panicked. "W-wait!" Hiro looked up from the phone. "Uh, i-it feels amazing." Still, it sounded a little bit forced. "Best I ever had...?" 

"Aw, really? Okay. Tell me how hot I am."

"Um- you're so hot, Hiro. I never wanted anyone so much."

"Hotter than your ex-wife?"

"What?"

"Am I better than her?"

"For the love of god. Please, leave her out of this."

"It's a simple question."

"That question crosses the one line there is left."

"What's one more, then."

"I... I guess that you... mmfphghdm..."

"I can't hear you."

"Hiro, you make me forget all about her. I don't want to look at anyone else ever again." Hiro loved the idea of pissing off Krei's ex-wife, seeing as he moved into some underage sugar baby type of relationship. He didn't know this woman, but whatever. 

"You want to fuck me, then."

"I, um..."

"Say it. Don't got all day."

"I want you so much, Hiro."

"No. You have to say you want to 'fuck'."

"I want to fuck you so bad." It was clear, this was killing him inside. Just those words escaping his lips. It sounded insincere and forced. Hiro didn't care.

"Nice. Tell me again."

"I wanna fuck you so bad, however you want, and I can tell how much you want this, and how much you want to cum right here and now. " This was killing him. 

Hiro flipped the cover back on the phone, but kept it in his hand as a word of warning. "Tell me more about how it feels for you."

"I don't know."

"You gotta tell me. How does it compare to everyone else you've been with?" 

Krei shut his eyes, and failed to see any way around this. Saying this stuff out loud, it was killing him inside. "W-well... It's really tight."

Yes. This was exactly the response he wanted. Hiro deliberately had to stop playing with himself now, or he would cum way too soon. He licked the man's ear and messily kissed the side of his face. "Can it fit?"

"J-just barely..."

"What are you going to do about that?"

He was never really one for dirty talk. But if he had to do it, he would. He could repeat something he heard in a porno once.

"I'll... stretch you out." He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth.

"You can do that?" Hiro couldn't have been more delighted.

"If I'm gonna fuck you. I mean, make love to you, nice and slow, as long as it takes- then, sure, I can stretch you out." Hiro actually flushed bright red, couldn't believe what he was hearing. The mental image of him being used like this, not being able to walk straight. The CEO was really trying to do it, pulling out all the stops. Hiro nearly busted one then and there. 

"Nice. How long can you do it for?"

"As long as it takes. However long you want me to do it."

"I want you to finish inside of me, will you do that?"

"S-sure..."

"Oh, Mister Krei." Hiro was delighted with this answer, and kissed him square on the mouth, running his hands up Krei's chest affectionately. Even as they were still joined, he wrapped his arms around Krei, turning it into an actual make-out session and pulling himself close. "Just for that, I'll give you a special reward." He put the phone back away. Krei was slightly afraid of what that reward would be. This was a system where the reward was sex. The punishment was publicized sex.

Hiro braced his little hands on Krei's shoulders and moved himself into position for a harder ride. Then with all the vigor in the world, he plunged himself down on the man's cock, very hard and fast. It took Krei by surprise, and he jerked back in the chair and rattled the handcuffs. Krei immediately cried out, and felt all his blood rush down. It was this huge pleasure, even compared to the sex from before, even compared to Hiro blowing him. The speed and energy of Hiro's tight little body coming down on him, it was nearly more than he could handle. The wetness squeezing, and clasping around him- he found himself thrusting back into it, if only a little. His body didn't really care about whom or what it was fucking. He couldn't help but enjoy it. He had to admit, this was really, really good. Fuck. No, it wasn't. 

Every time Hiro started going faster, Krei tensed up and felt himself losing control. He was brought right to the verge of orgasm so many times, only to have Hiro notice it, then stop or slow down. It was driving him nuts. Hiro had broken him, simple as that.

The teen pushed it all the way back in, then pulled Krei back into a tender kiss and embrace. This was what got Krei going, more than anything. He was a romantic man, at heart- when he had sex, he really wanted it to mean something. When it was like this- a person cozying up to him and kissing him like he was a lover- for that moment in time, maybe he could delude himself into thinking this was something else. If only for a split second, before the more rational side of him took over. For his young age, Hiro was so good with his tongue, as he frenched him. It was hot and wet, like he was fucking Krei's mouth the same way they were fucking now. 

He slipped his fingers around the collar of Krei's open shirt, and ran them up his bare chest, disheveling his necktie to one side. Krei closed his eyes into the kiss. There was some unexpected tenderness about it. Oddly enough, re-igniting all these poignant memories from the past. Past loves that he no longer had. Passionate moments that he would cherish forever. This was like none of them, yet everything felt confused. He tasted Hiro. He felt that warm breath on his neck. He heard- a click?

"Don't try anything funny, okay."

Opening his eyes, he looked over. Hiro had unfastened Krei's handcuffs to the chair, and re-fastened them- so that Krei was handcuffed to _him_ , instead. Hiro's wrists were skinny, but they were adjustable.

"But... what..."

Of course, Krei would not physically retaliate against Hiro, much as perhaps he should. It was too late for that. There was really nothing for him to do except co-operate.

He could stand up, now, so that was something. But, then what? He was mid-coitus. With his cock out and his clothes disheveled, chained to a naked person whom he was just having sex with. All the same, he stood up, and it brought Hiro along with him. There was enough slack on the chain for it not to be terribly uncomfortable, but they were still tied to each other nonetheless. "What's your plan, Hiro?"

Hiro simply grabbed him, wrapped his arms around the man as best he could and kissed him once again. It felt different, now that there was the full height difference. Krei was a rather tall man, and even when Hiro were to become an adult, he probably would not be quite there. With them standing, Hiro came up to just around Krei's collar. So, Krei was pulled down to meet Hiro, and Hiro stood pretty much on his toes. It felt different, like this. But Krei felt just as clouded. Just as vulnerable. Hiro grasped the man's dick, and stroked it a few more times. As if to cloud his judgment even worse. He spoke softly, against the man's chest. "Fuck me."

Something changed. Oh god, the things he wanted to do to Hiro. Pin him up against the wall, and take him then and there. Get him on his back, on the floor. Force his cock deep into that tight little body. Wait. What? He grasped Hiro's shoulders, caught somewhere between keeping him there and pushing him away, and choked out something halfway to a sob- "Please, I..."

"Get on top of me."

"I can't."

"Come on, just like this-" Hiro tried to negotiate the man over toward him to get on top, grabbing at what was left of his shirt, using the chain to pull him close.

"I... There's just no way."

Then and there, Hiro actually slapped him in the face. "You know you want to." He wasn't expecting that one. It didn't hurt enough to cause any real damage, but holy fuck, was that ever annoying. That was the last straw.

It was true.

No. No. All he needed to do, was think about this rationally. Just separate himself from Hiro, somehow. What the hell was he doing? Who was he so desperately trying to fuck, now? He wasn't attracted to Hiro. Or, he thought he wasn't.

Krei was breathing hard and completely out of sorts, and Hiro was about to coax him forward more, but he didn't need to. Krei pushed Hiro down onto the desk- or, maybe he was pulled- with the chain connecting them, it was hard to tell. Hiro had his legs spread apart, with Krei's own pre-cum leaking out of that tight young hole. He used the chain to pull Krei closer. Fortunate he only needed one arm to do this.

The simplest parts of Krei's brain took over. All he saw was that the human in front of him was young, fit for intercourse, and willing. Didn't matter _who_ Hiro was. Sweat dripped down his brow. He felt disconnected from his body. He could feel his own pulse. He positioned the tip of his cock in place, and pushed it forward, and it penetrated. All the way, even. Hiro felt that big cock inside of him, nudging at his little prostate, eliciting all the right responses out of him. 

Hiro could have jerked himself, but instead he braced his hand on the desk. His cock jutted out in the space between them, and twitched with every thrust. It was hard, hot and intense. So _this_ was what getting fucked by Krei was really like. Nothing he'd done by himself could have ever prepared him for this. He spread his legs out a bit more for a harder ride. Hiro cried out from how deep it could go, from this angle. Holy hell. It was fantastic. His knees felt weak. There was this disgusting clapping noise, of Krei's balls hitting Hiro's flesh and their hips meeting together. 

There was no way this could last very long, especially if Krei could go as fast as he wanted. He was just about to straight up use that underage body as a cum receptacle. 

If he were a different type of person, this would be a matter of revenge. Hiro had tormented him for this long, sucking his cock, playing with it, and getting fucked on him, neglecting to let him get all the way off- this would be the perfect opportunity to get back at Hiro with something brutal and intense. He was capable of it. His money, Hiro's inventions, none of it mattered, now. In nature, he was the older, taller, physically stronger person- and now, he had one arm free. He should be able to pick Hiro up, slam him against he wall and ream him until completion. Until Hiro was left spent, exhausted. Until he walked funny the next day. He was physically capable of doing it. 

But he wasn't like that.

He wondered how it could be, that Hiro could be getting off on this. His mind wandered. He wondered what it would be like, if he could make Hiro cum. Maybe that would put an end to this, here and now. And he wondered about it- to see those lovely, dark eyes lost in pleasure- the sweaty body underneath him writhing around his cock, trying to take more and more of it into his tight little body. To watch his own cock disappear into Hiro- such tight, difficult penetration- and to watch him completely get off on it. To see Hiro's balls tighten up, and his nice cock shooting out ropes of cum simply from being fucked. That was enough to complete the whole experience. 

Why? This whole thing had totally ruined him. He thought he had it all together. He had his head screwed on properly. He was attracted to the right age group. And then there was the fact that he was attracted to certain, specific physical characteristics. He was even old-fashioned, he believed in love and courtship. He didn't seek out trouble. His tastes in sex were always pretty vanilla, even. Was Hiro forcing his hand like this, enough to change all of that? Could a person really fight how they were wired? Was this temporary or permanent?

Krei wasn't even thinking clearly anymore. He was wrapped up with fucking Hiro and little else. It was weird how, in the heat of the moment, his deep-seated senses of right and wrong, his prized sense of decency, all his normal sensibilities, they were pushed aside in the face of sex and sweat and satisfying his own testosterone. He just couldn't remember the last time anything felt this heavenly. And he went at it a bit too fast for his own good. Hiro felt something and looked down. The CEO felt it and muttered, "oh, it came out." Happened sometimes. He stuck it back in. Needed to keep going. Needed to do it, before he had a chance to really think about it. It penetrated once again, from a slightly better angle this time, it felt so perfect and natural.

With Hiro's slender little body rubbing up against his, he fantasized. He imagined a world where Hiro couldn't touch himself, and could only get sexual gratification from _him_. Hiro would suck his cock, swallow, fuck himself on him, have Krei cum inside, and what if the tides were turned now, and _Hiro's_ hands were chained behind his back for once. And he couldn't touch himself. See how desperately he would try and get Krei to fuck him, deeper and deeper, because that's all he could get. Painfully intense intercourse with a man whom he had no business with. 

Just like now- how his tight, wet, young body gripped and clenched every inch of Krei's cock, delivering the most pleasurable thing ever, with his hand tightly cuffed to the same chain as Krei's. He kissed Hiro messily and pulled his whole body on top, pressing his scrawny form into the desk. The businessman didn't want or try to escape. He didn't care if his own body was being used. 

"Touch me, Krei." The man scanned downward, and figured of what it was Hiro was asking. He wasn't one to argue, in a position like this. He spat into his free hand, and grasped Hiro's young cock, for the first time. It was smaller than his own, and easy to work his whole hand around it. He tried his best to treat it the same way he would jerk himself. He fucked the teen even harder and faster into the desk, while jerking him at the same time. Hiro's noises were more frequent now, especially every time it bottomed out inside of him, and he thrust his hips into Krei's hand. 

"How is that?"

"F-fuck, I- I'm gonna-"

That didn't take long. Krei felt Hiro's genitals tense up in his hand, and the boy writhed around beneath him. It started shooting out. Krei stopped jerking him off, for some reason, but he was still penetrated inside. And so he could just watch it. Hiro's young cock, shoot out round after round of seed onto his own chest. 

Hiro told him, "Keep going- I can prolly go another round."

It was too late. "I'm close."

"What?"

"I'm close, Hiro." His voice trembled.

"Oh."

"If we keep doing this..."

Hiro smiled, savoring the sight of one Alistair Krei all sweaty, and disheveled, lost and completely defeated like this. "Keep going." He pulled forward a bit on the chain connecting their hands, as if to illustrate the point. And to drive home the fact that Krei was still expected to 'finish the job' before he was permitted to leave.

He picked up the pace and fucked that young, tight little hole like it was his property. Hiro regretted not seeing this side of Krei sooner. Tied down to a chair, in total anguish, at war with himself, that was great and all. He liked that. But this was something else, something far more intriguing. The CEO billionaire, famed technology mogul, adult sponsor of Hiro's future inventions, was supposed to be _powerful_. Right now, it damn well felt like he was. 

Hiro didn't know whom was handcuffed to whom anymore. In those blue eyes he no longer saw guilt, and remorse- only sex, desperation, single-minded desire. And how it _felt_. No experience by himself, playing around with dildos or toys could compare with this. It was a poor comparison to the real thing- an actual man, forcefully copulating with him. Maybe, it was just Krei was a super good fuck. It hit all the right spots deep inside of him, raw and intense with this heavy sense of intimacy, especially whenever Krei leaned in and kissed his ear or brought his body close. And he refrained from putting all his weight onto Hiro so to avoid hurting him, of course, but Hiro wouldn't have minded in the least. He used his feet, his legs wrapped around Krei's slim waist to pull the man closer.

"F-fuck..."

"You feel so perfect, Mr. Krei-"

When the man started going faster, Hiro liked playing this game where he made himself as tight as possible, doing things with the muscles down there and seeing what reactions it drew out of Krei. He was going to take a guess that Krei liked it, and he was right. He gasped, and groaned, and strained against the tight passage fighting against him. It was so cruel, and unfair of Hiro. No way he could last, like this. 

"Please, Hiro, you just- why, why are you..."

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

"C-Christ, almighty..."

In all of about ten seconds of doing this, Krei started trembling and uttering some incoherent swear words. He jerked forward and covered Hiro's body with his own. Hiro felt that hard member start to twitch and spasm, deep inside of him. 

"Fuck! N-no... I'm..."

"Cum inside me."

"Jesus-"

"Do it." Hiro, in a bit of a charade of being cute and doting, carded his fingers through Krei's hair, and he felt the sweat on the man's neck. "Please, Mr. Krei."

He kept clamping down on it all the same. That, and that cute, desperate voice, asking him to cum inside... Krei made a noise that sounded halfway between pleasure and anguish. He was only a man for chrissakes. He no longer had any control over himself or his body. He was forced into orgasm and unwittingly into cumming right inside the teenage boy. It would take a more level-headed, more disciplined person than him to pull out now, especially with all the times Hiro indicated he wanted him to cum inside. Even while still thrusting, he kept his member inside- just before, during, and even a little bit after orgasm. 

Wide-eyed, Hiro felt it. Cum. Jizz. The spunk, from an adult man's cock, being made to shoot into his young body. The hot seed flooded his insides, fertilizing deep inside of him, the symbol of how much power he was finally able to exert over this guy. It was complete and total surrender. He had gone from struggling to obtain one kiss from him, to taking everything from Krei, and then some. Before, Krei was completely unwilling, having no interest at all in Hiro, but there was no fighting the physical aspects- how fucking good all of this felt. Even if it was so wrong. Even if it flew in the face of everything he knew about himself.

And now, he didn't even care if Krei had ended up negotiating him out of prime blackmail material.

"Oh, god..."

"That was amazing, Mr. Krei. Good job."

Post-orgasm, Krei returned to clarity, finding himself partially clothed, sexually penetrating someone he should have no attraction to. 'Should'. He didn't understand himself anymore. How could any of this happen? Why would Hiro do this to him? Did he really feel that strongly, about honoring his brother's invention? Krei had initially wrote this whole thing off as not too big of a deal. He would put his foot down, like he always did, and there was nothing some kid could do. Or so he thought. Everything felt too unreal, too unbelievable, to think about in normal terms. 

One thing was for sure: he would give Hiro anything he wanted. He was done, so done with trying to strongarm that kid into some rip-off deal, serving to monopolize Hiro's genius to line Krei's pockets. No, he didn't pretend to be a saint. He was a businessman. That's how it would have probably gone down, given anyone else. He would financially commit to them, in as cost-efficient a manner as he could, and squeeze out all the work from them as possible, in a way that benefited his company the most. He didn't know before, but he fully appreciated it now: Hiro Hamada was not 'most people'. 

He wanted to tell Hiro this, but couldn't even get the words out. All he could manage, was, "Will you let me go, now?"

"You've been so good to me, today. Not like that other day. Guess I have to."

They separated from each other, and Hiro punched in a code to the device to unfasten Krei's wrist. 

Great. He nursed his sore wrist. He was physically free, now. That was something. Now, what? What was he going to do- physically retaliate against Hiro? Run away? Leave? No. This was his own office. Should he be afraid of Hiro, now? He just didn't know.

Hiro's own wrist was free as well, and he started to put his own clothes back on, as if nothing too out of the ordinary happened. There were a million angry questions Krei wanted to ask this kid. He felt entitled to some answers- some explanation, or something, _anything_. He just couldn't get a read on Hiro. Funny, how he used to entertain the idea of them working together. Or, to be more correct, to have Hiro being a contracted employee of his company. Now- that would certainly be, among other things, a _conflict of interest_.

He put his slacks on. His erection had still not fully subsided yet, so he had a bit of a package, needed more time for that to smooth out. Hiro put back on his blue hoodie and looked more or less good as new.

"I hope you and I understand each other now, Mr. Krei."

Buttoning up his shirt, one by one, his hands were still trembling. This always happened, that shaky feeling, after some particularly intense sex. 

He glared over at him.

When he looked at Hiro, he wasn't sure he saw the same person. That once used to be the face of someone innocent, and ignorant, easily taken for a ride. Now, all he saw were a million painful questions, with no answers.

"Then, I'll be on my way."

"I was about to head out, now, actually." He grabbed his suit jacket and briefcase, collected his cellphone and put it in his pocket. Oh god, this was unreal. Acting like nothing had happened. Was all of this going to sink in, later? Hiro was satisfied that he got his way, today. He was confident that Krei wouldn't pose a problem to him anymore. So he could at the very least, be amicable to him. They could walk out together. So they walked out of the office, down the deserted corridor of the executive wing.

Krei pushed the button for the parking area. 

Looking out the windowed elevator yielded a beautiful view of the cityscape- near dusk now. When did that happen? 

He checked the time on his phone. Far later than he expected, where did the evening go? It was near quitting time, when he had reviewed the last budget proposal, sent an e-mail to one of their technical directors, and then that the boy showed up in his office. How long were they at it? Oh, god. When he'd woken up that morning, it felt like any other day. Just another Tuesday. Same coffee in the morning. Same morning route over to the office. Same elevator ride up. Everything felt surreal and foreign, like this was some weird simulation that he was a part of. Should he be afraid of Hiro? What just happened?

He had many more years on this earth than Hiro, and despite all his money and power- he was just a man. If absolutely nothing else, he hoped Hiro understood that. The elevator moved down the highrise, affording a scenic view of the city below, with a local news program and stock ticker eternally running on the display in the back. 

"Will you still follow through with what you said? You'll give back the IP?" Hiro asked.

"Yes." The floor indicator ticked away.

"You really will?"

"I told you. I'm not crooked."

By comparison, none of that mattered. The Baymax IP- even though he wasn't exaggerating when he said that the whole success of the company was balanced on it- it felt so petty, now. It was a hassle to give it up, but sure. He'd do it. He said he would. He knew what Hiro was capable of, and sure as hell didn't want to go back on his word, or stir up trouble. This was so trivial of an issue now, it wasn't even worth talking about. Just dollars and cents, another set of numbers with a bunch of zeroes.

He was occupied with other things. He was starting to doubt whether he could ever face his ex-wife again after what had just gone on. After they had so much history, so many ups and downs, and so much emotional baggage, it was difficult enough as it was. Hiro Hamada had him say- and think- some terrible things with respect to her, things he never wanted to be reminded about again. No, actually- it was worse than that. 

He was starting to doubt his own whole sexuality.

To think, he thought he was so sure of the way he was wired. He was interested in women- not even girls, but women- and that was the end of it. It used to all make sense. This never happened before- he shouldn't have been able to get off on something like that. Surely, it was just the physical response to a certain type of stimulation. That's all it was, right? Completely reasonable. Completely explainable. Completely medical. It was- wasn't it? Maybe there was a certain part of his brain that he didn't know existed. Something unlocked, when Hiro did that stuff to him. It was terrifying. 

This whole thing rattled him to the core. He was fucked, inside and out, literally and metaphorically. Would anyone find out? What did it mean, for him? How could he even talk to Hiro, about this? He couldn't.

On reaching the bottom, they stopped at the lobby floor but there was no one there. The office was vacant except for cleaning staff he could hear vacuuming in the distance. Must have been erroneously signaled. The elevator doors closed once again, and they reached the bottom, and stepped out.

For the first time in a long time, Hiro felt at ease with how things were. He could never have his brother back, to work on the Baymax design together. He could never see the design entirely fulfilled, as his brother would have intended. Their memories together would always be that- just memories. He would be better off trying to bury them, forget them and move on. It was just never that simple. Ever since that day- the day of the showcase, and the fire, he never felt entirely well with things. It wasn't fair, what happened. Even though he had his friends, he had his new robot projects, it didn't change the fact that a part of him was probably lost forever. 

But he still had Baymax. The legacy of his brother. It needed to be his, and his alone, and he could not automatically count on someone like Krei to understand this. This wasn't even about money anymore. He promised himself, he wouldn't compromise on this, not now, not ever. He set out to gain a lot of things from Krei, and now, it looked like he attained all of it. And, yet...

This section of the parking complex was at the ground level, the elevator leaving them in a corner leading out to the rest of the structure and another open doorway leading to the pedestrian path outside. It sounded a little bit like rain starting, outside.

Alistair broke the silence. "I'm going to schedule a meeting with the board of directors tomorrow, and announce that we're relinquishing the IP. There might be some push-back. But I have the final signoff. You can choose to attend this meeting, if you want."

"That's okay. Figure you're good for it."

"It will take a few days to process everything. You can hear back from me if you want, but odds are, you'll see it all over the goddamn news anyway."

"Does your other offer still stand?"

"...What?"

"The employment one."

He looked at Hiro, incredulous. It was all the willpower he could muster, just to have a normal conversation about the business side of things, now. He was really, really, trying his damndest, to stay focused on the financial part of his dealings with Hiro and leave it at that. He snapped.

"How the hell can you ask me that, now?!"

"It's a legitimate question."

"You want to work with me, after _that_. After what we did. After what just happened."

"Sure. Why not."

"I don't understand what you're trying to do!" He saw that he'd been raising his voice and never liked doing that. So he pulled himself together. "You show up, try to disrupt my company, ruin my career, and now you expect me to do you some sort of extra favor. I don't even really know who you are, now. How, how can you..." 

He grabbed Hiro's shoulders. He wasn't really sure what the plan was, with that. In some situations this could be a show of power, but not here, not now. God, this was bad. He wished he could just get struck by lightning right here. He still felt it. This latent feeling, that started when they were up in his office together. It was confusing as all hell- this sudden, frenzied, desperate compulsion-

Before he even knew what he was doing, he leaned in, and was kissing Hiro. It was soft, on the mouth, and dry. Hiro liked it and kissed him back, winding his arms around the man's shoulders. When Krei opened his eyes, he remembered himself, what he was doing, and came back down to planet earth. As he realized it, he jerked himself away from Hiro, like he was a snake, flinging the boy's arms off of his shoulders.

The rain came down even harder than before. While they were talking they walked out toward the pedestrian path, and now there was little shielding from the rain. Even though it was a beautiful office building, an inner-city parking garage was going to look how you'd expect. There was chain-link fence walling off the space to an adjacent property, and some big garbage and recycling receptacles, and holding areas for extra building materials. 

The wind blew some trash and leaves, some of which got stopped at the fence. Hiro ignored everything, leaned upward and kissed Krei on the mouth. It was pretty quiet here, now that neither of them were talking, there was only the dull sounds of the evening traffic and the wind. They should really get going soon, or get back inside, because the rain was just a drizzle before- it picked up now. Hiro knew what he wanted to do. He could get everything he set out for, and it didn't need to stop at the Baymax rights. It didn't need to stop at anything. All he needed was there, in the palm of his hand, the same one that the man was holding, and it was too late to have his typical, very-complicated designs or expectations on what would happen. But the ownership rights that weighed on Hiro for the longest time, what used to seem so important, were fading fast now and no longer mattered.


	3. Art post

This post is not a proper chapter, but I am very happy to say this work has a fan art!! 

Full credit goes to an amazing guest contributor for this.

[You can find the artwork here.](http://tinyurl.com/q6q3vun)  


Couldn't be more grateful, this is just perfect thank you so much.


End file.
